The present invention relates to an interior material for cars, and more particularly to an interior material for cars which can be suitably used as an interior material of which moldability is required such as a ceiling material of a car.
Conventional interior materials made by laminating a needle punched non-woven fabric of which one side surface is impregnated with a binder and a base sheet, for example, a resin felt, a sheet of foamed polystyrene, a corrugated boad or the like through the aid of a hot-melt adhesive agent have the defects that the needle punched non-woven fabric does not follow a mold and spaces are generated between the needle punched non-woven fabric and the base material due to the adhesive failure of the hot-melt adhesive agent, that is, the non-woven fabric is separated from the base material and spaces are generated when the interior materials are subjected to deep drawing.
Accordingly, in order to solve the above-mentioned defects,
(A) A process for giving followability to the non-woven fabric by reducing the amount of the binder which is used in backing or
(B) A process for applying previously an adhesive agent to the point of the non-woven fabric which is separated from the base sheet with the exception of a process for applying a hot-melt adhesive agent, a film such as a thermoplastic resin film, a web or the like between the non-woven fabric and the base sheet is applied.
However, in case the above-mentioned process (A) is applied, there is a problem that an obtained interior material does not have sufficient durability as an interior material for cars since the abrasion resistance, strength and the like of the non-woven fabric are lowered, and further, for instance, when a flame retardant is added in the binder to give flame resistance to the non-woven fabric, the used amount of the flame retardant is substantially lowered since the amount of the flame retardant in the binder has a limitation and therefore, the flame resistance of the non-woven fabric is inevitably lowered.
In case the above-mentioned process (B) is applied, there is a problem that the productivity of an interior material is extremely wrong since it is very difficult to determine the range of the non-woven fabric to be applied the adhesive agent and it takes a long time to apply the adhesive agent.
As the results of the inventors' researches to give an interior material for cars to be removed the above-mentioned disadvantages, they have eventually found an interior material having satisfiable durabilities and flame resistance as well as an excellent moldability, and they have accomplished the present invention.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the description hereinafter.